Secret's Revealed
by Morbid-Ice-Child
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out that his father isn't who he thought it was? But a different person, that's still alive... And his enemy? Hermione and Harry have new personalities? And they switch houses to... Read and find out. YAOI! HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Secret's Revealed

By Morbid-Ice-Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note: All right people. My first fanfiction that is being posted onto this site and characters may be slightly OOC. Though, hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Warning: Yaoi content in later chapters. This does have a few lemons and limes in it, and if you do not like reading those, you can either skip over them when they're in the fic, or you can just stop reading right now.

_**Chapter one - Voldemort's... What!**_

**_

* * *

_**

A boy with unruly black hair sat on his bed, one leg pulled up to his chest while the other lay dangling over the edge as he stared critically through his glasses with deep emerald green eyes at the piece of paper in front of him. It was a list of chores to do while the Dursley's were out. A sigh escaped pale lush lips before he reached a hand down and grabbed up the piece of paper, before shifting in the bed and getting up, smoothing down his baggy pants and overly large grey shirt. He then walked out of the room that he was once in, and moved down the hall a few paces, before he wandered down the stairs, the piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. He couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole, nor could he wait until he got to see Hermione Granger. The latter, he didn't even consider wanting to talk to the prat. He hadn't given him one letter all summer, and he was seemingly forgotten by the red-head. Though, Hermione wrote him almost every single day. She hadn't heard from Ron Weasley either, but didn't seem to care as much as Harry seemed to. It was getting on his nerves that his friend, someone who he thought was supposed to be one of his best mates, ditched him for god knows what. He didn't even think that something may have happened to him, as he had been getting daily reports from Hermione on the Daily Prophet, and there was nothing about any murders... Well, none that consisted Ron. There had been reports in the Prophet, however, that Death Eaters had been spotted taking out small villages, and killing anyone in their path if they refused to give in to the dark lord; Voldemort.

A shudder racked through the boys body as he unconsciously raised his right hand to lightly rub at his scar, it wasn't burning as much like it was in the fifth year, and he hadn't been having those dreams either. It was weird, they say that the dark lord was rising in power, then why didn't his scar start searing with pain like it did as soon as Voldemort was re-awakened and given a new body. A breath of air was puffed out from his lips as they parted, blowing small strands of his bangs out of his face. His hair had grown longer, and was at his chin now. He hadn't had the time to bother trying to cut or tame his hair, so he didn't bother with it.

Harry shifted his mind back to what he had to do, and glanced down at the list that was held within his hand, scanning the five or six things that he had to have done in the next three hours before the Dursley's arrived home. The first thing on the list was to weed the garden, second thing to do was the dishes, and the rest involved cleaning up the house, making sure not a speck of dirt was on any of the furniture, in the corners, or... Well, anywhere. Harry sighed for the third time that day, and wandered over to the door, getting his shoes on and walking out the front door. He made quick work of pulling the weeds out of the garden, and making sure that everything was in perfect order, before he trudged back into the house, taking off his shoes and moving into the kitchen to do the dishes, as well as wash his hands of the grimy soil that seemed to stick underneath his fingernails. His face screwed up in disgust as he continued washing his hands, watching as little bits of the soil was washed down the drain by the warm water. After having his hands clean, he moved into the living room and began to straighten the place up a bit. Vaccumning the floor, dusting the corners, and then moving to wash the small table that was set inbetween two pure white couches. Furrowing his eyebrows some, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of the windex that he quickly sprayed onto the surface of half of the table, wipping the dust and bits of dirt off of it with a paper towel, before moving to do the other side. His elbow bumped into a small pile of papers, that fell to the floor, scattered across the ground.

Harry sighed, cursing under his breath as he quickly washed the other side of the table, before beginning to gather up the papers that were scattered across the ground. Though, he paused for a moment as he saw a small red colored folder, with the words H.P. written on it. Harry let his curious side get the better of him and he picked the folder up, seeing that it said on the actual folder itself, "Harry Potter." Said boys face screwed up slightly in confusion, before he put the papers into a neat pile, and replaced them on the table, only taking the folder with him up to his room, as he was finally finished with his chores.

As he got into his room, Harry shut the door lightly behind him and sat on his bed, throwing the red folder in front of himself, before just staring at it for a moment. Would it be a good idea to open it? He was curious as to what it contained, and what it was exactly. Harry finally caved into his curiousity once again, and opened the folder, seeing a small pile of papers. He shifted through them slowly, gazing over each and everyone. He didn't find it to interesting and was about the close the folder when a piece of paper caught his eye. He pulled it out, and shut the folder before moving it beside him. The piece of paper itself was very think, and it looked almost like a certificate in a way. Scanning it further, Harry realized that it was a certificate, his birth certificate to be precise. Harry read through it, his eyes going comically wide:

_Birth Mother: Lily Evans._

_Child's real name: Talin Marvolo Riddle. _

_Child's adopted name: Harry James Potter._

_Birth Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Adopted Father: James Potter._

Harry stopped reading, blinking as he continually read over the sheet of paper, before he frustratingly threw it on the ground. That couldn't be true. No, it was a lie! It had to be... He was Voldemort's son..? How could this be possible? This question continually ran through Harry's head, before he sneered. The only way that could've happened is if Voldemort had raped his mother. That must be it! He was going to kill Voldemort for this. He probably didn't even know that he had a son that bloody git!

Harry growled out in annoyance, throwing his pillow across the room before he turned to the side, knocking the papers on the ground that seemed to scatter across the hard wood floor, burrying his face into the mattress, muffling a light scream. He still couldn't believe it.. He was the son of the dark lord, of the one that tried to kill him... Of the one that he had to kill... And this time, he was going to do it his own way. He wanted revenge on his so-called father, and was going to kill him. He was tired of acting like a pawn, and he would do this on his own. He wasn't planning on following anymore of Dumbledore's rules, and he was going to do this himself. He wanted to cause Voldemort as much pain as he had obviously caused his mother... He wanted him to suffer for killing his parents...

Harry was knocked from his thoughts at a soft tapping sound on the window. His eyes glanced over at it, seeing Hedwing flying there steadily, gazing at him through her golden eyes, wanting to be let in. He let his thoughts of how to torture Voldemort in the most painful way possible flow from his mind for now as he went to let Hedwig in. She held up her leg, and Harry untied the piece of parchment that was attached, before un-rolling it and beginning to read what it said.

_Dear Harry,_

_I really hope that you've had a good summer so far, and are we still on for meeting at the Leaky Cauldron? I'd like to be able to meet him tomorrow if it's possible, seeing as how it IS your birthday, and I want to make it a special occassion and don't forget that we're going to be shopping all day long! I can't wait! We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron until it's time to leave for Hogwarts again. Also, I heard from Luna that Dumbledore is planning on resorting everyone, which in my opinion, is the best idea that old git has had since I've met him. Hopefully this year will be more interesting then the last ones, and I still haven't heard from Ron. Though, I don't suppose I care anymore. He's probably gone off and found some other people to hang out with. He didn't even have the decency to write to either of us all summer. Some friend he is. Well, anyways, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 12:00PM sharp! Don't be late!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Harry chuckled, his mood seeming to have brightened slightly by this small letter. Yes, it was true. Hermione had a dark side to her. Imagine that. During the summer Hermione and Harry had been getting along great, and were now sort of like siblings. Hermione had told Harry about how she really wanted to act, how she wanted to reveal her true personality, and Harry had felt about the same. They decided together that they would go for new clothes that matched there real personalitys, and get a few other things as well. He had to admit, he was excited about it. He couldn't wait to show those prats how the 'golden boy' really was. They were in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

That night when Harry was positive that his aunt, uncle and cousin were all asleep, he slipped out of his room, after shrinking his chest that he had piled a few beglongings in, as well as his potion books, and other things that he would need for this year. He had his black cloak on, and his wand was in his left pocket. He silently made his way down the stairs, having already sent Hedwig off to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron, before he went down the street a little, and held out his wand, almost falling on his arse when the large purple colored knight bus pulled up in front of him. After blinking out of his shock, he got up onto the train, and made his way to the back. Though, he didn't make it very far because the bus zipped off once again, Harry's hand only just catching onto one of the silver poles that were attached from a bed to a ceiling, so that he didn't fall flat on his ass and go tumbling down the alleyway.

"Now, where are you headed?" The driver asked, (Don't remember his name) and Harry glanced at him while he sat on the bed handing a new man some money to pay for the ride.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry muttered lightly toward the driver, his eyes scanning the bus. After making two or three stops, they arrived in London, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry nodded his thanks toward the driver and made his way out of the bus and toward the entrance of the leaky cauldron, before walking inside. The place looked the same, and no one paid him any mind as he wandered over to a table and took a seat, getting a butterbeer. He gulped it down slowly, eyes scanning around for Hermione.

Harry's green eyes stopped as they caught site of Hermione, his hand raising as he waved her over lightly. She walked over, and before Harry could protest, yanked him up from the chair and dragged him out the door, and into a small closet like door. Harry blinked as Hermione tapped her wand a few of the bricks, and they began shifting before finally opening up completely. Hermione didn't wait a second more as she dragged Harry down the small street, stopping once reaching Gringotts.

Harry huffed slightly and grabbed his arm back from Hermione, "I really wish you'd stop doing that, Hermione."

Hermione tilted her head and gazed toward Harry with her brown eyes, her long brown, once bushy hair, now being completely straightened. The curls were taken out of her hair completely and she grinned, "Aw. C'mon Harry! I want to hurry up and get some money and then go shopping!"

Harry blinked, before merely shrugging and following after Hermione into the bank. Harry had gotten a few thousand dollars from his vault, as when Sirius died, all of his money was left to Harry. He intended to take full advantage of it too.

* * *

Sorry if there are any spelling errors. I didn't have time to check this chapter over. I'll try making my chapters a bit longer from now on, but it's rather hard to write loonnnggg chapters. So, I'll do my best!

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

Secret's Revealed

By Morbid-Ice-Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi content in later chapters.

_**Chapter two - A new look.

* * *

**_

After being at Gringotts, Harry had gotten Hermione her own seperate key so that she could access the three vaults that he now owned. One from Sirius, and two filled with things from his parents. He had withdrawn about 25, 000 pounds from the vaults, and now Harry and Hermione were off to one of the hotels in London, rather then staying in Diagon Alley. As they reached the hotel, Harry went inside to see the clerk of the hotel.

"A double room, we don't know exactly how long we'll be staying however." Harry said toward the clerk, who nodded.

"That's quite alright, you can stay as long as you wish. And on the day that you decide to check out, you can just pay the bill then." He said, and handed Harry a set of keys after he finished filling out the registration form.

"Thank you." Harry said, and both of them made there way into the elevator to go to the top floor, before entering each of their rooms, which were attached by a single door. Harry almost immediately made his way to the shower, and Hermione went about sitting on the bed, making a small list of things to do.

Harry then afterwards came out of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Underneath those baggy clothes, you'd think that Harry was extremely scrawny. But, this wasn't true. His chest was rock hard from the abs that he had, and muscles were shown clearly in his arms and torso, this was all from him doing house work and playing quidditch. Hermione, unlike some of the other girls that would've seen this, didn't even give Harry a second glance as she went back to looking at the list. "I made a list of things to do. Number one; get a new wardrobe. These horrible clothes seriously need to go."

Harry nodded his response as he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he threw on his cousins overly large baggy black shirt over his lean form, "Definately."

"Number two; get pierced, tattooed, etc." Hermione said, before reading along to the next one with Harry's nod of approval as he slipped on a pair of baggy pants that his cousin also used to own, "Number three; ditch weasley. Might as well since he decided to ditch us."

Harry chuckled, and again nodded his head, brushing out his black hair that went about sticking up in all directions, causing him to scowl. Hermione continued with the list, "Number four; get resorted into slytherin. Since it was where we should've belonged in the first place, if it hadn't of been for both of us begging the hat to put us in Griffindor." Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"And last but not least.." Hermione grinned slightly, "Number five; get Draco to fall in love with Harry, as Harry's been infatuated with him since the 4th year."

Harry choked slightly, and snapped his gaze toward Hermione, "I have not! ... I .. Just.. Have a.. Um... Minor crush on him?" Harry tried, causing Hermione to burst into laughter, falling to the side and off the bed completely.

Yes, Harry was gay. He'd found this out in his 3rd year at Hogwarts, and then more so in the 4th year when he began to like Draco. It was weird, yes, but in a way, he saw it coming. Draco was the one that he wanted, and he always got what he wanted...

"Well then! Now, we're off to go shopping!" Hermione said, and 20 minutes later they were both walking down the street looking for a clothing store of their liking. They'd already been to one of them, and found very few things within it. Harry had gotten a black leather choker, with a small hoop at the front which made it look like a dog collar almost, and it had a green snake charm set in it. The choker itself was surrounded by small silver studs. Hermione had picked up a couple of pairs of electric green tights that she had almost immediately fallen in love with.

Now, they were on their way looking for another store that they could find. Hermione's eyes caught onto a sign that said, 'Raven' on it, and they both went into it to see what they had.

"Welcome to Raven, is there anything I can help you with today?" The young store clerk asked them casually, eyeing the clothing that they were both wearing in slight distaste.

Harry sighed, and crossed his arms, peering around the store for a moment, as Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, if you could. We need to get out of these ridiculous rags and into something.. More.. Fitting to our personalities." Hermione said, choosing her words carefully. Harry nodded some in agreement as he turned his attention back toward the clerk.

"Ahh, so you need a whole new wardrobe, 'eh?" The store clerk merely nodded her head, and then moved them into a room to wait while she went to go gather a bunch of clothing to bring them to try on and see how they liked it.

The store clerk wandered off, before coming back with a bunch of clothes in a small shopping cart, "Go crazy you two."

About three hours later, Harry and Hermione were satisfied with what they got. Harry more so, as his wallet weighed a bit less. Harry now wore a black pair of leather boot cut pants, that showed his matching black boots that were tied tightly. He also wore a belt that had a small silver snake as the buckle, and a simple tight green shirt that clung to his form. A black leather ankle length jacket was over top the shirt, and he had also placed the choker he got previously, around his neck.

Harry glanced over at Hermione, and smirked at what she was wearing, shaking his head. Hermione had chosen to put on the electric green tights that she had bought previously, adorning a black skirt as well that went to about mid-thigh on her. She had a pair of black platform Mary Jane's on, and an electric green spaghetti strap tank top on, with fishnets over it, that hung down along for her sleeves, and stopped at her wrists. She also wore a pair of black leather fingerless gloves that fit her perfectly.

Both Harry and Hermione were now carrying about five bags each as they walked out of the store, waving a good-bye to Raven. They made their way down the street, before stopping as they reached a tattoo and piercing shop called, 'Dix'. They both waited in line for a few minutes as Harry searched through one of his bags, looking for the designs that both Harry and Hermione had drawn of the tattoos that they wanted, and finally found them near the bottom of the bag. At that time, they had reached the desk, and saw the man standing behind the desk. His name tag that clung lightly to the tight black shirt he was wearing read, 'Mark'.

"How can I help you two?" The man, Mark, said in a casual voice, giving them both a bored look.

Harry handed Mark the two pages of designs that they had drawn, "We want these tattoos, and a couple of piercings. We know where they're going already, so you don't have to worry about us taking up to much time."

Mark chuckled and nodded, "Well then, I'll take you two to meet our artists." They followed Mark into the back room where Hermione was sent to a guy with a bunch of tattoos over his body, nose pierced, and bald, while Harry was sent over to another guy that didn't have as many tattoos, but more piercings then the other, and he had short red hair. After the two 'artists' sketched out the designs that Harry and Hermione wanted, they got to work on putting them on the two, after asking where they wanted them.

After about five hours, Harry was finished. He had large black wings across his back, and a snake on his wrist that was curled around a crystal. The snake itself was green, with silver eyes, and the crystal a dark blood red shade. Hermione had gotten almost the same, except the wings that she had gotten on her back were white and had a large green snake running through them, so it was like one big tattoo across her back.

After they had finished this, Hermione had gotten her nose pierced with a small silver diamond and the top of her left ear was also pierced. Her nose was tinged a light red shade. Harry had gotten his left nipple pierced, as well as his tongue, and right eyebrow.

Harry paid for everything, and then Hermione and Harry exited the shop, almost immediately healing the tattoos and piercings, so that they no longer hurt. Then they both went to a 'beauty parlor' where Harry had gotten his shoulder length black hair cut, before having a dark blood red shade dyed in with the rest of his black hair, looking almost like highlights, but not exactly. All in all, Harry didn't look the same. Hermione had gotten the same red dye, except she got her hair straightened once more, and they put blood red highlights threw her long hair.

They both made there way down the street once more, and then into the hotel to drop off there things off before leaving the hotel once again. "Let's go Harry, I'm taking you out somewhere for your Birthday." She grinned mischeviously, and dragged Harry along down the street. It was already night time, because of the bunch of shopping that they had done in the past couple of hours, and now they were planning on having some fun. But not before Harry had decided to change, while Hermione just rolled her eyes and waited.

Harry changed into a pair of black baggy pants, that clung to his waist so that they weren't always falling down like his other ones. He still wore his black boots, but changed his shirt into a pure white one, that looked almost like a dress shirt. The collar of it was up, so that it covered around his neck, and the buttons of his shirt were done up to about the middle of his chest where his nipple ring stood out slightly. And so that the charm of his choker could be seen, resting against his bare chest. The black wings on his back could also be seen through the see-through white of his shirt, while his sleeves were rolled up to show the tattoo that he had on his wrist. He also had applied some dark black eyeliner to his eyes, to make the emerald green shade of them stand out more, whereas he no longer wore his glasses, having gotten a pair of contacts while he was shopping with Hermione.

After making sure he looked okay, he went off with Hermione to a party that they had found out from the clerk at the store 'Raven' was going to be held at. It was a large warehouse, that looked almost deserted completely. This would've been so if the sound of loud music wasn't pounding from inside of the building. Harry and Hermione both shot each other a look, and grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Well, there ya go. I'm done with this chapter for now. Took me about an hour to write! Lol. And I know it's not even that long, but hey. Can't blame a girl for trying to write a long story.

If you don't mind, please, please, please, pleasseeee review! I don't really want to continue this story if no one's going to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

Secret's Revealed

By Morbid-Ice-Child

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. -Sobs.-

Authors Note: Oh yes, just a little bit of a warning. MAJOR Ron bashing in this chapter. xD

_**Chapter three -The Sorting.

* * *

**_

Harry sighed as he twirled a strand of hair in between his index and middle finger, frowning a bit as he stared out of the window of the moving train. They were on the train, on their way back to Hogwarts. They'd be starting their sixth year, second last year to be more specific. Harry wanted to have a little chat with Dumbledore this year, if the old man thought that he was going to be manipulating Harry again this year, he was mistaken. God knows what he had in store for the poor teenaged boy this time. He was only 16, and deserved to have a life just like everyone else. Unfortunately, there was Voldemort to consider as well. Just thinking about the evil lord, Harry shuddered. He couldn't be his father, it was just impossible. The two of them didn't even look alike in any way, shape, or form! None of this made sense in Harry's mind. How could he of not known that Voldemort was his biological father? Everyone even thought that Harry looked like James Potter. There was just no evidence, that he was Voldemort's son. It was to hard to believe. And if he WAS Voldemort's son, it still didn't explain the fact that his so-called father had tried to kill him more then just once, and a couple of times more then he would've liked. He almost killed him when he was just very little. Damn, he killed his mother and who he thought had been his father up until now! Why would he do that, unless he found out that Lily Evans had gotten pregnant when he raped her, and decided that he didn't want them living. Didn't want an heir. But that didn't sound like Voldemort at all. He was surprised at first when he found that piece of paper, and drew those conclusions. But now, now he was just confused.

"Harry?" An almost timid voice said, snapping the said boy out of his thoughts. His emerald green eyes raised to be met with a pair of worried chocolate brown ones and he smiled reassuringly at Hermione.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about... Well. Things." Harry said, having almost released his own little secret about Voldemort being his father. He didn't even want to think about it anymore. The train was almost at Hogwarts, and it began to slow down near the train station. He could hear all of the first years scurrying to get out of the train first, and be met with the giant Hagrid. Harry shot a small grin toward Hermione, as they both stood up from their seats inside of the compartment, and threw on their robes, before making their way out of the train. Harry said a quick hello to Hagrid, as did Hermione, before they both went off to find a carriage which would bring them to the one place that Harry had ever called home. Hogwarts.

Before Harry followed Hermione into the carriage, he went up to the front of it, and smiled at the skeleton like form of a horse like creature. A thestral. He could always see them, ever since his third year when he first realized that they were what pulled the carriages. Only those that had witnessed a death, could see the animals that were used to pull the carriges as if they were under some magical spell. He petted the thestral lightly on the head, shivering a bit at the feel of the skin and bone that was the only thing holding the thestral together. He then backed away, smiled at it, before making his way into the carriage to sit next to Hermione. They were the only two in the carriage itself, and that suited Harry just fine. He didn't want to talk, or see anyone else right now until they got into the school and were resorted into Slytherin. They knew they were going to get into that house, as they weren't planning on arguing with the hat this time. They were going to let it put them wherever it deemed fit. Harry already knew for sure that he was going to get resorted into Slytherin, he was never a true Gryffindor, nor did he try and act the part. Aside from his normal brave behaviour, he was anything but a Gryffindor and belonged in the Slytherin house whether Dumbledore or anyone else liked it or not. For all he knew, and he knew a lot, everyone was going to think that he's joined the dark side and was now on Voldemort's side in the war. They all were going to think they were doomed or something ridiculous like that. Then again, they might very well be on their own as he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about Voldemort now that he found out that the old git was his father. He also didn't know who to talk to about it. He was going to tell Hermione later that evening about it, when the time was right, but for now he thought about just leaving it alone.

The carriage brought the two passengers up to the front of the school, where they had finally reached after only 15 minutes of riding within it. Hermione and Harry both got out and they walked together up to the castle, where they entered threw the big doors that followed into the entrance of the school. They followed everyone else as they made their way to the Great Hall, and they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table for now, ignoring the stares that they both got at their new attire.

Harry was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, that clung to his waist and didn't slip down like they usually would. The legs of them were baggy, whereas the back of them clung to his nice arse. The shirt he was wearing was actually very tight fitting on him, and was a deep green shade. It showed off the muscles that he had gotten through years of doing work at the Durselys, and by playing Quidditch. He also wore the choker with the snake charm on it around his neck. The stud in his ear showed clearly, and he played around with his tongue ring. His black robe hung loosely off of his shoulders, wide open. He didn't bother to put on anymore of his uniform then nescessary, as he really didn't care. Nor did Hermione though, as she was wearing a loose fitting tank-top that was a beige shade, and she was also wearing a black skirt that had small silver snakes lining the sides of it. She was wearing her robe, and left it the same as Harry; wide open. Her straightened brown, red streaked hair was tied up into a pony-tail, which was a good look for her. She had only faint traces of makeup on her pale complextion, and looked completely different. Ron seemed to think so to, as he walked into the great hall and stared toward Hermione, gapping openly.

"Bloody hell, what have you two done to yourselves?" Ron screetched, catching the attention of the students filing into the great hall still.

Harry and Hermione both glanced over at the red head, who hadn't changed at all. Still wearing second hand garbs, and other disgusting looking clothing that was normal for the Weasley to wear. Harry snorted, and decided to answer him calmly, "What do you mean?" He decided to play dumb, and Hermione caught on quickly, casting Ron the funniest look ever. She looked so innocent, that it almost made Harry keel over laughing there. Hermione, the new one at least, was anything but innocent. Damn, she was never innocent.

Ron glared toward the two, and motioned toward their clothing, raising an eyebrow which made him look all the more stupider, "Your clothes. What the hell are you wearing?" His patience with his two friends seemed to wavor slightly.

Hermione snorted, like Harry had just moments ago, and spoke in a voice that was laced with venom, "What are we wearing? We are wearing clothing, Weasley. Unlike yourself. You look like you picked your clothing out of a dumpster." It was true, he really did look like he had gotten his things from a dumpster, hand-picked.

Ron's eyes went comically wide at this, and he glared daggers toward Hermione who was smiling sweetly toward him, "What the hell? What is wrong with you two? I don't like your new attitudes." He said this, frowning toward the two, looking positively confused and outraged at the comment that was directed toward his clothing.

Harry decided to answer this time, as he stared silently toward Ron, "We've decided that we don't want you hanging around with us anymore. After being resorted, me and Hermione are planning on starting over.. Without you. So, you can go away, and hang around with your new friends and your little girlfriend. Where is the wench anyway? And how much did you actually have to pay her to get her to be with you? Or sleep with you, if she's even had the guts to do that yet?" Harry said, in a cold tone that was laced with hatred for his so-called best friend. He had other reasons, other then the fact that the Weasley had ditched himself and Hermione, to hate him.

Hermione was trying not to laugh, and some of the people around the table that they were sitted at were staring at Harry in absolute shock. But not in as much shock as Ron, who's face had turned a nice red shade, almost the shade of his flamming red hair as he stared toward Harry with wide eyes, sputtering out incoherent words. Harry raised an eyebrow toward the Weasley, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He then licked his lips, showing off the tongue ring, before he moved his eyes back to Hermione and grinned toward her. He had managed to leave Ron completely speechless, and the said boy was now moving down the other side of the table to sit with some of the other students that were in the Gryffindor house. Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into laughter. Ron's face couldn't of gone any redder with embarassment.

As someone cleared their throat, the hall went quiet. All eyes turned to look toward the old man that stood up at the front of the room, taking his twinkling blue eyes to scan around the room with a small smile as he stared over at everyone, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And welcome to the first years. Before the feast begins, new changes will be happening. Our 5th, 6th, and 7th years will be re-sorted into different houses this year. So, if we can get started. Will all of those in their 5th year, please come up here."

A bunch of people followed suit as they went up to the front of the room, fidgeting in an almost nervous way. They were all sorted into their respective houses, most of them going back into the houses that they were set in previously.

Dumbledore nodded his head in approval, before he spoke once more, "Now then, all of the 6th years please come up here." Hermione and Harry spared each other a glance, before they stood up from their seats and made their way to the front of the room. They stood their silently, until one of their names were called. Ron stood nearby, with his arms around a strange looking girl that they'd never seen before. She wasn't horrible looking, but she wasn't exactly good looking either. She wore glasses, had her red hair up in a ponytail, and had hazel colored eyes.

"Alexia Turner!"

The girl that was wrapped in Ron's arms glanced up before walking to the front of the room and sat down on the stool, fidgeting in a nervous way as the hat was placed upon her head. Only a few seconds later, the hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

The girl, Alexia, grinned and blew Ron a kiss before going to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry fake gagged, smirking at each other.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron stood up and went to the stool, sitting himself down. And, go figure, before the hat was even placed upon his head, the hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!" Cheers came from the Gryffindor table as he made his way back over to it, sitting himself down next to his girlfriend.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes, and waited through a few more of the people that were called.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione glanced at Harry and they both crossed their fingers. She went up to the front of the room, turned around and sat herself on the stool. She heard the voice of the old looking hat in her head almost immediately, "Ah, I see we meet again Miss Granger. Now, are you going to allow me to put you in your respected house this time, or must you pick a house that you want to go into?"

Hermione smirked slightly, and shook her head gently, making sure not to knock the hat off, "Go ahead and put me in the house I belong in."

The hat 'hmm'd' and then screamed out, "Slytherin!"

The gasps were heard all around the room, as Hermione grinned over at Harry who grinned back, and she made her way slowly toward the Slytherin table, knowing that Harry was next to be resorted. Whispers followed her as she took a seat at the end of the table, away from the other Slytherins who were staring at her with pure shock written all over their faces. The whispering ceased as the next name was called.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry walked silently up to the front of the room and sat himself down on the stool, staring around the room with his piercing green gaze, his eyebrows furrowing some. He blinked as he heard the voice in his head, "Well then Mister Potter, hopefully you're going to be as nice as Granger and allow me to place you in the right house."

Harry only nodded his head in response, as the hat screamed out the name of the house that he was to reside within, "Slytherin!"

Harry smirked as he heard all of the gasps followed by constant whispering that went around after. He stood up from the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table, running his tongue along his lips. The cool feel of metal against his flesh making him smile as he then sat beside Hermione. The whispering continued, things being said such as, "He's turned dark!" and "He's in League with you-know-who!" and other meaningless and stupid little comments.

Both Hermione and harry glanced up at the head table, only to see Dumbledore staring toward his 'golden boy' in obvious shock a bit more apprehension. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly toward the old man, and he noticed that the twinkle that once resided in the headmasters eyes were gone at the moment. He shrugged and yawned boredly, placing a hand over his mouth as the whispering and staring continued on, most of the rooms gaze upon him. He glanced to the side to look at the rest of the house, seeing that one persons eyes were on him. One persons eyes that he didn't mind so much that the boy they belonged to were watching him with a small glare. Hermione saw him glance to the side, and she looked over as well, smirking as she saw Draco Malfoy staring intently toward Harry who stared straight back. She shook her head, and elbowed Harry in the side making him glance over at her with a raised eyebrow. The whispering quieted down and the stares that were once upon him moved to look toward Dumbledore instead, who stood up after everyone was sorted, "Well then, let the feast begin." He waved a hand, and food appeared on the tables like every other year.

Hermione didn't wait before she dug into the food, picking up bits of meat and other things and putting them on her plate. She started eatting, and nudged Harry in the side once more who had his green gaze over at Draco Malfoy once again. He blinked out of the slight daze that he had allowed himself to get in, before looking at Hermione and getting his food, placing it on top of his plate. He then dug in as well, eatting everything. He needed the strength for when Hermione and himself were to make their way to the Slytherin common room. Oh boy, was that going to be fun. Hopefully they were more excepting of them then they thought that the Slytherin's were going to be. But, knowing his luck. They were in for a rough night.

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but I'm tired. Well, my fingers are tired of typing, anyway. Lol. Please review! I want at least 5 before I get the next chapter up! 

Oh yes, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Don't bother pointing them out, as I already know that there may be some. And if I don't get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I'm not going to bother continuing with the story. Just a warning!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter

Secret's Revealed

Morbid-Ice-Child

_**Chapter four - Untitled

* * *

**_

Harry and Hermione began to head toward the dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms were located. They had recieved a few nasty glares from some of the 'snakes'. Hermione huffed slightly as they came to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, glaring toward it fiercely as if that would make it open. They'd forgotten to get the password, wanting to hurry off to the common room as fast as possible. Both of them glanced at each other wearily, and leaned against one of the brick walls that surrouded them on three sides, the other side opening up into a long hallway lit by torches and other such lights that would brighten the eerie hallway up slightly. Though, it didn't have it's desired effect, as it seemed to make it look even more eerie then if the torches weren't lit at all.

Harry shifted his feet slightly, blowing a strand of hair from his face that seemed to fall into it to annoy him. Hermione was getting annoying as she continued to fidget impatiently beside him. He was about to yell at her for doing it, when they both glanced in the direction of the hall where footsteps could be heard coming toward them. Hermione seemed to stop fidgeting for the moment, and her hand snaked it's way into the left pocket of her robe, holding her wand in case she needed to use it. Draco Malfoy was no where in sight, but his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle glanced at them for a moment as they arrived at the entrance of the common room. They both looked at each other, before looking back toward the ex-gryffindors who were eyeing them wearily still. Crabbe shrugged and muttered the password, "Black Snake."

Hermione caught the words, and before the two slytherins could bother to try and enter the common room first, the girl grabbed Harry's wrist, startling him slightly, before she dragged him into the common room, not really wanting to get locked out. Both of them blinked as they glanced around the common room slowly. It was lit up brightly by a chandellier (I can't spell for crap, and I don't have spell check on this computer. So, excuse my spelling. Hopefully you can get what I'm trying to say.), and seemed a lot more cozy then Hermione would've thought. Harry had already seen all of this in his second year with Ron, and continued to glance around to see if anything had changed. The walls were painted a deep emerald green, mixed with a slight silver that seemed to adorne the walls. The leather couch and two chairs were still situated within the middle of the common room, and the carpet was a deep mixture of black and green, which actually looked quite nice instead of looking putrid like it might've if the black wasn't mixed in. Harry raised his eyes from the carpet to glance around the room further, scanning the walls, and the other cabinets and desks that lined the room's walls, and sat beside the large window that looked out at the grounds and was covered with black curtains that seemed to cover it partially from view. That was strange, the common room was in the dungeons, how could he see outside? He continued to watch the window for a while, before blinking as he saw the image shift and change into a picture of the dark night sky, clouds gathering around to show an oncoming storm. He seemed to get a blank look on his face. The window was bewitched to look out at the castle grounds? Well, that was odd. And he was sure that hadn't been there when he and the weasel had come in here looking like the two goons. He almost laughed, it had been fun. Old memories as they were, though, he sort of missed the old times when he and his friends would go wandering the grounds, almost looking for trouble that seemed to follow Harry around everywhere he went. He snorted at that. _It's not as if I'm not going to get into trouble this year, no matter how much I try, it just seems to follow me around like the plague, _Harry thought dryly.

"Harry?" A voice said from the side, and he looked over at Hermione who was staring toward him, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, as if asking him what he was thinking about.

Harry only shook his head in answer, and walked past her, heading toward where he knew his room was located. He walked up the stairs silently, knowing that Hermione had gone to the girl's dormitories and hoped that she'd be all right. _She'll be fine, _Harry thought to himself, knowing he was being stupid for worrying about his sister-like figure. She was the best witch that he knew, whether pureblooded or not, she knew her spells and wouldn't let herself get bossed around by the other Slytherin girls. He smiled at that thought. They had both gotten there own rooms, which he found rather strange but didn't complain. His was at the very top floor of the common room, and he made his way all the way to the top, before stopping at a door that he knew would lead into his own private quarters. Opening the door, he slid it shut behind him and locked it, placing a silencing charm on the room afterwards so that no one would be able to hear him if he decided to turn on some music, or something of the sort. Yes, he liked muggle music, and their bands. He didn't really care all that much about whether it was muggle-made or was created by wizards/witches.

Harry let a light sigh escape his lips as he turned from the door that he finished locking, and glanced around his new room which he would be staying in for the year. A small sneer of disgust seemed to grace his lips as he saw the room decorated for a Gryffindor. Rolling his eyes, Harry reached in his robe for his wand, and with a simple flick of his wrist, he cast a changing charm on the room. The walls which were once painted with a mixture of red and gold, were now completely black, and the carpet that he now stood upon was an emerald green color. He then looked over to his bed, and cast the same charm on it, changing the bed to a king sized bed with a canopy; the curtains were black, the sheets themselves a mixture of green and silver. He smiled a bit, satisfied with the changes, and went over to his trunk which rested at the end of his bed.

Harry opened the trunk, and grabbed a CD from it's case. He grabbed the small shrunken stereo that he had placed in the case, and pointed his wand at it as he rested it on one of his dressers, "Engorgio!" The stereo grew to it's normal size, and he placed the CD inside of it, tilting his head as he moved to press the play button. Knowing it would play in a few minutes, he wandered back over to his suit case, intent on unpacking right now, so that he didn't have to worry about it at a later time. As the music blasted from the stereo at a very loud volumn, Harry only 'hmm'd', and continued to gather some of his new clothing into his arms, placing it neatly inside of his new dresser which was situated against a wall on the opposite side of his bed. He walked back and forth, still listening to the song that was playing on the stereo, before he began to sing the words to it;

_"I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me._

_You must've broke down, 'cause you finally said that you would._

_But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming._

_'Cause something's gotta go wrong, 'cause I'm feelin' way to damn good." _

As Harry sung the lyrics to the song, his voice seemed to over-lap with the singer's own, making it sound extremely good. This was his favorite song, and Nickelback was his favorite muggle band. He didn't quite care that it was a muggle band just because of the fact that he wasn't exactly all that prejudice against them. Even after living with the Dursley's and their mental abuse of him throughout his entire life, he couldn't seem to despise them. Moving over to his dresser, Harry pushed the last bit of his clothing into his dresser, before going back to his trunk and pulling out the few items that he had within it, placing them either on top of the night table beside his bed, or in one of the drawers, all the while continuing to sing the song, before it switched to another.

Harry wandered over to his bed after fully un-packing, laying sprawled out across it as he stared up at the pure white ceiling. He then closed his eyes and began to sing the next song that came on, as if he knew the order of the songs off by heart from listening to them so many times already. The beginning started out in a whisper, before going into a harsher beat;

_"Let the bodies hit the floor, _

_let the bodies hit the floor,_

_let the bodies hit the floor,_

_let the bodies hit the..._

_floor..._

_Beaten, why for?_

_Can't take much more..._

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now,_

_One, nothing wrong with me,_

_Two, nothing wrong with me,_

_Three nothing wrong with me,_

_Four, nothing wrong with me._

_One, something's got to give,_

_Two, something's got to give,_

_Three, something's got to give,_

_Now..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the... _

_Floor..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor..._

_Now..!_

_Push me again,_

_This is the end,_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now._

_One, nothing wrong with me,_

_Two, nothing wrong with me,_

_Three, nothing wrong with me,_

_Four, nothing wrong with me,_

_One, something's got to give,_

_Two, something's got to give,_

_Three, something's got to give, now..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the..._

_Floor.._

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor._

_Skin to skin, blood and bone,_

_You're all by yourself, but you're not alone,_

_You wanted in and now you're here,_

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear..."_

Harry hummed a bit afterwards, yawning as the chorus was repeated several times after. He rolled onto his stomach, moving his head up to his pillows as he continued to just lay sprawled out across his mattress. The bed was extremely comfy, and just made Harry want to go to sleep even more. Though, he held it back as much as he could, but apparently that wasn't enough as his eyes began to drift shut, even though the music still pounded in his ears. It didn't bother him in the slightest, and seemed to almost lull him to sleep. Only a few minutes later his eyes slipped shut fully, his breathing became labored and he fell asleep, drifting into a peaceful slumber, only hoping that visions wouldn't cloud his mind as he slept...

_**I realize this is a short chapter, but I figured I should get the next one up. Give me somereviews, and it'll only fuel me to write longer chapters. Otherwise, you're gonna have to live with shorter ones. **__**Please review! Otherwise, I might have to dis-continue this story. Although I'd hate to do it, you can read it continued on my other account, Dark-Angelic-Goddess.**_

P.S. The songs used in this chapter were Feelin' way to damn good by Nickelback, and Bodies by Drowning Pool.


End file.
